Wrecking ball
by xAmandabearx
Summary: Dating your stepbrother is like a wrecking ball especially when their are people getting in your way and trying to tear you apart and steal the person you love away. Especially when your boyfriend is 4 years older than you who would do anything to keep you close to his heart when he feels like your slipping away. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this my new Auslly story so I hope you enjoy ! and let me know what you think **

As I got home from school I immediately went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Loving the feel of the cold water against my skin, out of all days today had to be the hottest I sighed. Once I was finished I grabbed my towel from the rack and walked into my room. Only to find my stepbrother going through my pantie draw.

"Austin!" I screamed stomping towards him snatching my bra from his hands.

"Sup Ally cat, nice towel." he said playing with the edges of it. Slapping his hands away I opened one of my draws to find a decent pair of clothing to wear.

"What are you doing here?".

"Wow I need a reason to come see you now.".

I rolled my eyes before giving him a glare.

"Alright. Cassidy's having a party tonight and you're coming.". he replied bluntly eyeing me as I held my hands tightly onto my towel.

"Cassidy." I whispered looking at him in confusion "but she doesn't even like me.".

"Well I do, and I told her you were coming with me.". he said eyeing me hungrily I blushed as he reached his hands up and placed them underneath my towel, rubbing one of his fingers softly against my clit. I moaned and laid my head against his chest loving the feel of his fingers against my pussy.

I nearly screamed when his finger went inside. Urging him on I pushed my vagina into his crotch causing his finger to go deeper inside.

"Yeah right their.". I chanted into his shirt lifting it up to bite his nipple.

"Ahh fuck Ally!". Smirking in satisfaction I went and sucked on his other one. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine, kissing me softly biting on my bottom lip constantly asking for entrance. Which I granted, wrapping my arms around his neck, running one of my hands through his short blonde hair and the other one cupping his cheek. This is the only thing I look forward to coming home from school. Spending time with my boyfriend, yes that's right I am dating my step brother I know it's wrong but I just can't seem to bring myself to care.


	2. Chapter 2 trish

As Austin left my room after our little fun time I decided to call my best friend Trish to see if she can help me pick out something to wear.

After a couple of rings she finally picked up "Hey trish!".

"Hey Als what's up?".

"Nothing much I was wondering if you could come and help pick out an outfit for Cassidy's party.".

I backed the phone away from my ear quickly as a loud scream came through the phone. "Ow was that really necessary?".

"Yes. I can't because I can't believe you're actually going."

"Yeah I am, Austin wants me to go.". I said simply sitting on my bed. I didn't really have a problem telling Trish about Austin and I because as you can see she already knows.

"Then in that case we need to make you look extra good girl.".

"Why Austin doesn't care about how I look.".

"It's not about him it's about Cassidy. If Austin is going to be there she's going to try to hit on him or worse.".

My eyes widen in shock "Come over Asap, no one is taking my man.". I said hanging up the phone and placing it in my sweatpants.

Smirking evilly I walked out my room to go to Austin's, only to find him sitting on his bed playing his guitar. He smiled when he noticed me causing me to smile in return. Walking over towards his bed I sat down on his lap and pushed aside his guitar.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek "Hey baby.".

"Hey." I said moving my hips slowly pushing them down near his cock.

Placing his hand on my hips his eyes widened "damn it Ally.".

"Babe I'm horny, really horny."

He reached out his hands and put them inside my pants. "Again, fuck sweetie you're gonna be the death of me. We just did it less than 5 minutes ago."

"So I want to do it again, please?". I whined messing with his belt buckled grinding my hips back and forth on his dick "I want you."

He moaned then looked at me scared "Are you pregnant? cause I swear I used a condom.".

I looked at him confused. "Pregnant, why do you think i'm pregnant?'.

"Because you're normally never this horny. What's going on with you?'.

I rolled my annoyance " I'm fine I just want you. I, I want you really badly.". To get him to shutup I bit on his earlobe and kissed down his neck.

Which caused him to snake his hands around in my sweatpants and grab ahold of my ass flipping us over so he was on top.

I blushed when I caught him staring down at my nipples that were poking through my shirt. He bent down and took one of them in his mouth the wetness of his staining through.

"Seriously guys If you're gonna fuck lock the door.". Jumping apart in shock we looked at Trish in surprise.

"How did you get in?". I asked staring at her in bewilderment.

"Dez.". She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dez is my older brother and Austin's I guess you can say and no he has no clue about us. Only because I'm scared of what he'll think and do. Trish only knows because she found photo's of Austin dick and him shirtless on my phone. Surprisingly she took it better than I thought she was just mad for the fact that I didn't tell her sooner.

I looked at Austin apologetically before getting off the bed and giving his a kiss on the lips.

"Where yah going?". he asked.

Trish grabbed my arm and steered me toward the door. "Getting her ready for the party I'm gonna make your girl look hot.".

Austin looked at her and laughed. "As long as you don't make her look like you, I don't care."

Trish flicked him off before dragging me towards my room.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry if it sucked I'm gonna try to get better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while I've been feeling down lately and haven't been in the mood to write. However I felt bad that I didn't so here you guys go I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it sucks!**

I smiled as I looked in the mirror, shocked at what I saw because I looked fucking hot. I was wearing short Denim booty shorts, a white tank top that showed my stomach and a brown vest with brown cowboy boots. (The type of outfit Miley wore in party in the usa video except Ally's vest is brown). My curly hair flowing down my back, Trish on the other hand was wearing low rise denim jeans, black tank-top with a red and blue plaid shirt that was tied around at the front. Her hair was also down and curly and instead of brown cowboy boots she had on a pair black ones.

"Omg Ally we look totally hot!". she squealed walking us out the bathroom. Going back into my room we grabbed our phones and purses and headed down the stairs. You don't know how relieved I am that my parents aren't here, because if they were I would not be walking out the house with this outfit.

Once we got into Trish's car I couldn't help but feel insecure. "Do you think Austin will like it?". I asked buckling my seat belt.

Trish scoffed before starting up the car "Ally honey if he doesn't like it then he does not have a penis. Because if I did even I would have a boner!". Busting out laughing I leaned my head back and enjoyed the breeze as we drove off.

The party was exactly how I thought it would be. Music was blaring and practically everyone from school was here even people that looked like they were in college. As we got out of the car people immediately started to star. Leaning down I poked Trish to get her attention "why are they looking at us is their something on my face?".

"They're looking at you cause ya'll are hot baby.". A random boy said from behind me.

"Mmm thank-you.". I said a little bit disturbed.

"Wanna dance?". He asked holding out his hand.

Slapping his arm away Trish grabbed my hand before saying "she's taken." and lead me into Cassidy's house it was huge the type of house you would see rich girls having in movies.

Walking into the house was a site to see their were people making out on the stairs and grinding in the living room gay and straight.

The boys that were making out were hella hot so hot I would have cummed in my panties and not been ashamed about it. Trish immediately squealed when we walked into the kitchen and found Dez he was standing by the sink drinking a beer. When he noticed us he looked at us in shock and almost dropped his beer.

"Wow you guys look fucking hot.". he said his mouth still hanging open. Trish laughed before flipping her hair and running over to him to give him a kiss.

"Where's Austin?". I asked wondering why he wasn't with him.

"Upstairs with Cassidy.". I could feel Trish's eyes looking at me with pity as I turned my head so Dez wouldn't see my eyes beginning to water.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't freak out I told myself as I saw Austin walk into the kitchen. He wasn't alone though Cassidy was with him her arms draped all over his body. She was wearing a short tight black strapless dress and 8 inch black stilettos.

"Hey Austin." Dez said calling him over. His eyes found mine as he walked over Cassidy following along with him.

Standing beside me Trish whispered in my ear. "He so wants you.".

I rolled my eyes "Then he shouldn't be standing next to street corners. I mean look at her she's all over him".

"Then do something to make sure that she isn't." she said adjusting her shirt. "Like this, Hey Cassidy!".

The boys stopped talking and gazed at Trish, Cassidy eyeing her in annoyance "What do you want?". she sneered.

"Oh, Nothing. I'm just wondering if you're trying to permanently attach your vagina to Austin or is opening your legs your natural talent because you're acting like a dog in heat."

I hid my face behind my drink as I tried to stifle my laughter but it only seemed to get worse. In the corner of my eye I could see Austin and Dez doin the same thing. Cassidy huffed before disappearing out of the room, removing our cups we all burst into giggles.

Throwing his arms in the air Austin smiled and hugged Trish "did I ever tell you how much I love you.".

"Yes now let go of me.". Letting her go he went back to stand next to Dez.

"Why are you pleased you're the one who was upstairs with her." I growled walking away with Trish.

When we reached the living room we took a seat in one of the couches "Ally if you don't want Dez to know about you and Austin then you're gonna need to chill!".

I sighed placing my cup down on the nightstand next to me " I know it's just we've been here for about 30 minutes and he has yet to even spend anytime with me. Which makes me mad because I didn't even want to go to this stupid party. Do you know how it makes me feel when he spent more time with Cassidy than with me, his actual girlfriend?".

"I know it sucks but you guys can't act all couply here because people will start asking questions.".

"We don't have to act like a couple. It's just that I just wish he would spend time with me or be near me at least normal brothers and sister do that so it's sucks that we can't.".

"Oh no you can but it's just that you guys suck at it. Every-time you look at each other its instant eyes-sex, not to mention Austin gets a boner every-time he see's you.".

"No he doesn't!".I shrieked looking embarrassed.

"Oh yeah then how come he's leaning against the door-frame with one right now.". Turning around in my chair I blushed when I saw him. He had his arms folded behind his head and his right leg was lifted in the air leaning against the wall. So he could hide his boner as he was staring dead at me, his eyes practically undressing me naked.


End file.
